


D E A T H S

by ashtahh



Series: Poems [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Morality, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtahh/pseuds/ashtahh
Summary: A poem about gun violence.





	D E A T H S

**Author's Note:**

> Second work!

Death doesn’t stem from a gun.  
Everlasting terrors of the shots fired.  
Awareness of morality,  
The sadism everywhere.  
Headlines around mass shootings,  
STOP GUN VIOLENCE!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (:


End file.
